Archangel years
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Drabbles about the archangel's family life. Gabriel's pranks, learning to fly, Lucifer's 'rebel years' etc etc. Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love how both Gabriel and Death describe Lucifer's taking over the world as a tantrum. He seems like a rather troublesome little brother, in some endearing ways. Much like Gabriel would be.**

**So, here are moments with the archangel family (Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Lucifer). **

**These have no exact order, each is a stand alone. They all take place in heaven, before any of the series.**

~XxX~

"Lucifer, wake up,"

"Hmm,"

Lucifer turned on his side, sinfully wrapped up in silk blankets, lost in a daze. Angels weren't meant to sleep, but it was so sweet. Laying in Michael's bed- as the eldest he got the best one, never used- wings stretched out, curling up slightly as they stretched. The feel of silk on his cold body was rather entrancing, may he add. The haze of sleep still wearing off made it rather... delicious to the rebellious archangel. How could no other angel sleep? It was so relaxing.

Lucifer sighed into the pillows, rolling over to hide his eyes from the light. He felt someone kick the bed, causing a small tremor in his comfort. Lucifer mumbled incomprehensible Enochian before falling back into his newly beloved sleepiness.

"Lucifer! Get up! Michael's coming."

It was a loud whisper, and the other archangel began shaking Lucifer's shoulders.

"Hey! Wake up! He's coming!"

"Hmm?"

Lucifer turned around to see Gabriel shaking the edge of the bed. The two young archangels glanced at each other before hearing the door open. Gabriel looked to see Michael stepping inside. Gabriel then pointed at the bed. It was empty, sheets and pillows a clear mess.

"What did I say about sleeping?"

Gabriel didn't get a chance to explain before he found himself scolded. Damn Lucifer being a quicker flyer than he was. But a small smile did slip onto his lips. Looks like he was teaching his younger brother a few tricks.

~XxX~

"I want to fly to-"

"No."

Michael glanced down at Lucifer who was now clutching his lower leg. Lucifer's wing, still so small and delicate, stood quivering on his back. Michael had thought him to walk before he could fly and became rather protective from then. What if Lucifer hurt himself? The youngest archangel couldn't heal himself yet. What if he tumbled out of heaven by mistake? Would their father let him back in?

Lucifer's face suddenly turned to one of sadness, marring his beautiful, young face. Michael picked the child up and then sighed.

"One flight, and that's it, okay?"

"Ah, thank you!"

Lucifer clutched at his eldest brother's shirt as Michael gave one strong flap of his wings. Soon they were in the air, Lucifer feeling the air rush past him. It was the most amazing feeling in heaven. He spread his arms out, wings stuck to his back, unable to stand out from the strong rushes of the wind. Michael bit back his smile as he flew higher. One day, he would take Lucifer higher then ever before. One day, they would both fly above heaven together.

~XxX~

When Gabriel wanted to fly, it was a little different. Michael and Lucifer were each other's clear favourites, so Gabriel and Raphael ended up together rather often. They were the exact opposite, just like Michael and Lucifer. Gabriel was a prankster, Raphael serious. Lucifer was rebellious, Michael followed the rules.

Gabriel climbed onto Raphael's back, clutching the base of the wings. His own wings were slowly getting stronger, but Michael and Raphael were the only ones who could fly yet. His wings hardly stretched past his elbows. Nor was he in the mood for the older archangels to coo over their cuteness again.

Oh no, today was the day he would soar, fly, feel the wind on his face. Or at least piggy back on Raphael.

Raphael didn't say anything, which was a good ahead in his own, personal language. Gabriel grinned as Raphael flapped his wings. Soon they were in the air, and just as soon, Gabriel got bombarded. Feathers flew in his face and he bowed his head to escape it. Somewhere in the mess of white his small hands lost their grip.

He fell.

The air rustled his hair much faster, and he flailed around, with legs, arms, and weak wings. Nothing could stop him.

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel suddenly felt strong arms wrap around him, knocking the wind out of him. He turned around slightly to see Raphael and he wiped the still tears from his eyes.

"I- I thought I was going to fall. Fall right out of heaven."

"I will never, never let your fall, my little angel."

And Raphael never, never let him become a fallen angel.

~XxX~

When God created the first plants, Gabriel and Lucifer were both impatient to see. Gabriel pestered the two elder archangels with questions, Lucifer imagined what they would look like, drawing out pictures of his ideas.

When Michael entered the room, all of the archangels glanced up. Michael then slowly went to Raphael, and gave him a beautiful, complex looking white rose of various layers. Raphael was entranced, studying the flower.

Michael gave Gabriel a dandelion, making the young archangel laugh as he blew all the downy tufts away.

"I want more~!"

"Maybe if you wish on it, it'll come true."

Gabriel giggled and began tossing the buts of tufts at Raphael.

Lastly, Michael gave Lucifer his own flower. It was bright blue berries, and Lucifer tilted his head. He then stuck it in his mouth. Michael groaned, trying to take them out. Lucifer shook his head then smiled.

"The blue berries taste good!"

Michael ruffled Lucifer's hair, and from that day on, they called those 'blueberries' and wished on the dandelions. And years later, centuries later when humans walked the Earth, Gabriel would always laugh when he saw a dandelion. And he'd remember that he had his own part to play in creating the Earth humans lived in.

~XxX~

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Just listen to Michael, Lucifer."

"No! Play with me, Lucifer! We'll do it again."

"Gabriel! So you were behind this."

Gabriel whimpered and flew behind Raphael as fast as his wings would carry him. Michael made the air crackle with energy which lashed out at the three beings around him. An explosive noise sounded and Lucifer jumped as he saw the flash of light.

Michael didn't notice nor would he have cared if he scared his little brother. His beautiful, pure white wings dripped with colours of neon paint. He was not pleased. Nor would all of heaven if he kept this up.

Gabriel slowly picked up a pitcher of water and dumped it over Michael's wings.

"See? It goes away."

Michael glared at the trickster- who he should have known was behind this- as he took the water and poured the rest over his wings. He flexed them to dry them off, fluttering them slightly. Gabriel watched the droplets fall off then clapped his hands.

"I think the drops look pretty with the thunder."

Michael said nothing, pretending he was alone, oblivious to everybody's words. But the next time thunder sounded, he allowed those drops to fall onto the Earth. One could hear Gabriel's delighted cries all over heaven.

~XxX~

_**Review if you want more of these~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided to do five drabbles per chapter. Sound good?**

**Disclaimer: do not own any characters from supernatural, but own the plots, imagination, etc, etc. seriously, I could argue this was based of the bible, then who can sue me over that? *smug look***

**But onto the cuteness~ **

**A/N: and for the next story, yes, I am aware of light reflection and refraction which causes the rainbow. But, this is fanfiction. It's about crazy, undeniable things which could only reach the heads of the people who scream when they see their favourite character make that cute face on television. Amen. **

~I~

It had been awhile since Gabrield discovered colour, and more precisely, paint. (But that is all another story for another time). Michael could remember the neon paint staining his wings, the swirl of colours over heaven (it lived by a rather heavy monochrome theme, mostly white). It took hours to clean up, and Gabriel was hard to discipline. How could one say no to him? He was Raphael's weak spot, as Lucifer was Michael's. To punish Gabriel was the equivalent of telling Raphael he wasn't a good elder brother. Both had this look which made Michael feel too guilty to continue.

This was one of those days.

Michael and Raphael were on Earth, or more exactly in the sky above it. They were looking at the blue sky, wondering if it was a good colour.

"What about yellow?"

"That's the colour of the sun, Raphael. Father's new creatures might not be able to tell the difference."

"Oh... But blue is the colour of the ocean."

"Well... Green is plant life..."

"Red?"

"That's blood..."

"Purple?"

"... That could work."

"Why don't we just mix them all up?"

"What do you mean?"

Raphael placed a hand to his chin as he thought. He then nodded.

"Like this,"

... An undefined amount of time later...

Raphael gave a satisfied nod as he overlooked the overlapping colours, from pink to orange to blue to purple, he was satisfied. He had created the perfect sunset. He felt Michael ruffle his hair and he hid his smile. Michael was always the one to give that pride you'd receive from parents on a good well done.

"Now what about when the sun goes up?"

Raphael gave a tired sigh, hearing Michael chuckle.

"I'll leave that up to your capable and artistic hands, my dear brother."

Raphael had the feeling he was the one who'd have to make sure Earth had some fashion sense. He doubted anybody else would do it.

~II~

Now on to why that day, was a prank day.

Lucifer was swinging his legs off the edge of a fluffy cloud. His small wings were still too weak to fly, but Michael had created him a cloud. A soft, comfortable cloud to drift around on. Much like a stroller, but Lucifer could drive it himself.

Around this cloud, were containers of what Gabriel jokingly called 'holy, unwashable paint'. Lucifer brought it to Raphael, who'd use it to paint the newly dubbed 'sunrise'.

Lucifer was back on heaven, trying to place another load on. He was rather small, so it took a long time to load the cloud up. While this little angel brought buckets to the cloud, he realized he was actually losing some. He dipped his head over the side of the cloud to find an answer.

"Who's there? Are you another cupid? I already told you I'll tell Michael on you if you try to set him up with another angel again."

As soon as his head popped out from the fluffy whiteness he saw Gabriel, hands smeared in the paint. Gabriel had his own cloud, a slightly darker, rain-filled one. It rained whenever he shifted on top of it.

"Watcha doing?"

"Painting. I want Raphael to be proud of me. He's such a good painter."

"Ah, can I help? I like painting."

"Fine. Don't make a mess though."

Lucifer giggled, seeing that Gabriel was already smeared in paint, the cloud to. Lucifer got down to Gabriel's cloud the dipped a hand into the red paint.

"What do I do?"

"I don't know. Raphael's the family artist... Just paint a line."

"Okay."

Lucifer happily began painting. Together they smeared paint onto the sky, laughing as they flicked specks onto the other of it. When they finished it went into this pattern: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet.

They moved their cloud backwards to get a better view. They both then tilted their heads to the left.

"It's crooked."

"Like a circle."

Together they gave one last laugh before their cloud backed up into something. Or more like someone. Raphael, eyes flaming in anger.

"Brats!"

Raphael went towards Gabriel but was then forcefully pulled back by Michael.

"Slow down, it doesn't look that bad."

"It took me too long to paint it! The sky isn't exactly small! They ruined it!"

"I think it looks rather nice."

"Don't side with them!"

Raphael continued to struggle but soon realized it was no use. Michael was the strongest of them all. After a few minutes he began to change his mind though.

"I guess it doesn't look that bad... It's crooked. A lot."

Michael merely tilted his own head.

"It looks cute that way. Their first piece of art. It deserves to be on the sky for the world to see!"

Raphael bowed his head then gave a visible smile, feeling his elder brother ruffle his hair. Oh yes, they were all still children in Michael's eyes. And he would always be the supportive brother which would make them feel like they're glowing.

"Then who wants to help me with the night sky?"

"Have fun!"

"I have to clean up!"

"I have to clean my cloud!"

All three other archangels soon flew away, or cloud-glided away. Raphael then gave a lazy sigh.

"I'll just paint it black. With dots.. Polkadots... Stars..."

And Raphael went back to his painting.

~III~

"Michael. M-I-C-H-A-..."

"E-L."

Michael promoted Lucifer on and Lucifer repeated the letters. Michael then tried another name.

"Now spell Raphael."

"R..."

"A."

"Oh yeah... R-A-P-H-A."

"E-L. Just remember E-L. Now, Gabriel."

"G-A-B-R-I- umm..."

Michael repeated the letters again. "E-L. Lucifer, E-L. Please remember it this time. Now, spell your name."

"L-U-C-I-F-E-L."

"Actually, no, it's E-R."

"What? Why? Everyone else gets E-L."

Michael shrugged. "Maybe father ran out of E-L names."

"What about that new angel? Castiel? Or Uriel? They all have E-L endings. What did I do wrong? All angels have names which end in E-L."

A crystal tear leaked down Lucifer's face, making a salty path down to his chin. Michael feared more would be on their way.

"Ah, nothing. Lucifer, maybe it's because you're special."

Lucifer looked at Michael in disbelief. Michael stood up then picked the young archangel up, slowly rocking him as he did when Lucifer was a baby.

"You're too special to be like everyone else. This is so people think 'oh, he's too amazing to have his name end in 'EL'. He must be really special.' Father gave you the most special, unique name out of love."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now, spell my name."

"M-I-C-H-A-..."

Michael groaned into Lucifer's hair, how could the young child still not get it?

Years later- centuries later- Gabriel caught sight of a book labeled 'bible'. He picked it up and glanced through it.

"Oh, I get it. Lucifer. ER. He becomes a fallen angel. Clever author, maybe father wasn't that oblivious to our future after all... But he knew? That Lucifer would fall?"

Gabriel shook away the sinking feeling before waving his arm to get the attention of the seller.

"Hey, you're book needs a spoiler alert! There's too much foreshadowing!"

Gabriel fell to his knees as he howled in laughter.

~IV~

All four archangels were around a table, watching Michael do something confusing looking, with Raphael helping.

"Write down 12."

"12..."

"30 and 31."

"Okay..."

"And 365."

"Got it..."

Lucifer poked Gabriel in the ribs, making the bored angel youth look at his younger brother.

"What are they doing?"

"Mathematics."

"Oh..." Poke "what's math- mathe- math-something?"

"I don't know. A big word. Raphael said it so it must be important though."

"Oh... Michael, whatcha doing?"

Michael glanced up briefly before looking back at the numbers before him.

"Making a calendar. It'll be helpful for the new creatures on Earth."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them to lounge about all day and night like you and Gabriel."

"Oh, poor new creatures."

Gabriel snickered, which caused Michael to speak up once more.

"We'll also use it in Heaven. So Gabriel won't spend all day being lazy."

The prankster gave a groan and soon found himself in Raphael's arm, now taller then the table and able to see what was on it. He was utterly confused.

"Gabriel, what do you see?"

Gabriel felt Lucifer pull on his leg and Gabriel looked downwards.

"Stupid stuff..."

"Oh..."

Lucifer sat underneath the table, catching papers which slid off from gusts of wind (Michael had very large wings). After awhile Gabriel made a request.

"I want one~!"

"Do you even now what we're making?"

"No! But I want one!"

Michael gave a tired sigh but looked over the papers.

"Alright. Then pick two numbers."

"Um... Four and one."

"Then April first is yours... I'll write it on here... Day for fools."

"Hey! Raphael, stop him! It sounds stupid!"

"Alright... April's fools, that sounds better."

Michael nodded and rewrote the day's tittle. Gabriel just pouted before a smile slipped on his lips. He'd have a whole day to mess with these new creatures father would create! But he wouldn't let one day hold him back! He'll just borrow a few centuries at a time. That seemed like the most fun!

~V~

"Lucifer, what are you doing?"

Michael stepped into Lucifer's quarters to see the young archangel crouched over a small candle. Lucifer's fingers were red from burn and Michael scooped the small hand in his palms. The wounds healed at the touch of his skin and Michael pressed a kiss to the cold flesh.

"I- I'm always cold. And Raphael showed me fire before and I wanted to try it out myself. It was hot. So I decided it'd make my skin hot to. It hurt though, it hurt a lot."

Lucifer's voce turned into a small whimper and Michael sat down. He pulled Lucifer onto his lap, his wings wrapping around the small body.

"I'll keep you warm. So don't ever try to touch fire again, okay?"

"Okay."

Lucifer nuzzled into the feathers and warm arms of his elder brother, content and warm.

Much later, when Lucifer became a fallen angel, he surrounded himself with fire. Why was it so cold? He missed Michael's warmth, or anybody's warmth for that matter. He curled up in the depths of hell, being licked by the flames. He was still so cold. Nothing would ever warm him up again. Not even the burning flames eating at his flesh. It was just... So... Cold...

**A/N: ya, those last few lines were kinda... dark. I like them, but not the best for this story... *throws random cuteness around to lighten the mood***

**Oh well, please review. I'll only update if I get reviews~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**One more~! Please review~! **

**Or Lucifer will steal your soul and place it in his cage to keep himself occupied o_0**

**Oh, and here is my headcannon (and what is in this story) for ages: from oldest to youngest: Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Lucifer. **

Plants, the sky, Earth was starting to become a suitable place for more life. Michael cast a proud nod as he observed the waters of the ocean. Yes, father was exceeding his reputation with this one. Though Michael was expected to stay in heaven, and Raphael to overlook Earth to make sure it remained safe until more creatures came, they were both there that day.

"So, what made you bring me down here?"

"Well, a few things. But mostly one. Or two. Yes, two 'things'. I'll show you."

Raphael began walking away and Michael followed, folding his wings behind his back to keep them out of the way. Seeing as how Raphael gave him the exact spot to visit, the trouble, as he would imagine it, would be nearby.

Raphael pushed past various plant life, shrubbery and large leaves to reveal, well, a large hole.

"You're planting more trees?"

"No. Keep following."

Raphael walked some more through the plant life, showing more holes. Eventually he stopped at the edge of a hole which could easily fit in a two story house.

"I did not dig that nor did I tell someone else to. Unless father plans to plant very large trees, I blame Lucifer and Gabriel."

Raphael said it bluntly, his voice harbouring a little more than annoyance for his younger siblings. Michael knew Gabriel was capable of making heaven become an uproar against him, and Lucifer was well, tagging along Gabriel lately, but how could they dig this hole?

"You're suggesting two of the youngest angels dug this hole since they were last seen?"

"They're archangels which deserve to have the word 'trouble' written across their foreheads. Some angels have told me Lucifer wanted help to dig these holes."

Michael gave a small sigh, bowing his head. Yes, he could actually see Lucifer getting away with that. He was by far the cutest (as he was still young) angel, and everybody ended up giving into him.

"Why didn't anybody report that to me?"

"Because you'll protect him. Just like how everybody told you when Gabriel destroyed my room but nobody told me."

Michael gave an understanding nod, crouching down to look better in the hole.

"So why would they need a hole?"

"You could ask."

"Do you think they'll tell me the truth?"

"No."

Michael sighed once more and sat down at the edge of the hole.

"Then we wait for them and observe."

"To spy?"

Michael gave a nod and Raphael eventually sat down next to his elder brother. Both then simply, waited.

~Hours later~

Both archangels randomly sitting by a hole confused a rather large amount of angels, but they simply fled the moment Michael's Grace brushed against them. Lucifer and Gabriel, with intense amounts of grace, hardly noticed any more. They were little balls of raw energy, with the habit to not care who's grace was nearby. They had theirs, and that's all that mattered.

Lucifer was carrying a box while Gabriel had what appeared to be a cloud in his arms. It kept trying to fly away, making Gabriel's feet float upwards every once in awhile.

Michael stood up as Lucifer pulled a shovel out of the box and dug it into the bottom of the hole.

"What are you doing ruining father's work?"

Lucifer jumped into the air and Gabriel tried to hide behind the cloud he carried. A pathetic attempt, as Raphael now lightly glided behind him, wings casting a menacing shadow over the child. Gabriel gulped as if he was a corpse and those wings were a vulture waiting for food.

"Gabriel, explain yourself."

Gabriel slowly turned around then used his wings to shield his body. Raphael then went on his knees and pried the wings apart. At Gabriel's height he looked less intimidating, and Gabriel seemed more inclined to speak. With a sigh the young archangel began talking.

"Lucifer wanted to see if he could go to the middle of the Earth. I think he likes being under the Earth. [1]. And I wanted to dig to the other side. Then see if the cloud would float upside down."

"You still ruined father's work."

"But you dig holes all the time!"

Gabriel pouted and Raphael let out a tired sigh.

"Because I'm planting."

"I'm planting to!"

"You just told me you weren't."

"Well, I changed my mind!"

"You just can't change your mind-"

Gabriel picked a flower from the ground and dumped it into the hole. The flower vanished in the shadows at the bottom.

"See? I planted a flower."

Raphael groaned into his arm, wondering if Gabriel was truly that clueless in gardening.

"Now I can't get in trouble! Hah!"

With that Gabriel hoped on the could and floated up back to heaven. Lucifer decided to follow and Raphael looked at Michael with tired eyes. Michael looked just as mentally and physically drained.

"I think we need to rethink our parenting skills over this one."

"Our father is God. If he can't keep those two in control, were destined to spend a life of hell with them around."

Michael clapped Raphael on the shoulder to cheer up the archangel. Raphael didn't seem to be in much of a mood to change, but Michael had a few ideas.

"Why don't we fill the hole in with water?"

"There's already an ocean though."

"I don't know, it might look cute. A small ocean. Like a fountain or puddle or something."

"You just don't want to fill it in."

"Hey, rule number one. I'm always right, because I'm the older brother."

Michael rubbed the top of Raphael's head and Raphael stuck his tongue out. Sometimes Michael tried much too hard to be a good older brother. He wondered when the eldest archangel would realize he's already taken the place of their usually absent father in all their hearts.

_[1] alright, who got it? Hell, get it...?_

**More soon, I promise. This one was just written tonight and I have no more motivation to write more right now. Maybe tomorrow will be better!**


End file.
